


Суггестивная терапия

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), Olololsh



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 15:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19948633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olololsh/pseuds/Olololsh
Summary: AU ко второму сезону «Карателя» . Карла Софен - лечащий врач Билли Руссо.





	Суггестивная терапия

**Author's Note:**

> Суггестивная терапия - терапия путем внушения.

Карла усмехается: агент Мадани, снова придя как по расписанию, запивает таблетки чем-то из фляжки. Она же должна быть в курсе про камеры в палате. Или ей настолько все равно?

— Спасибо, — коснувшись плеча старого пня-охранника, Карла растягивает губы в улыбке и подхватывает планшет с бумагами.  
— Всегда рад помочь, доктор Софен, — вытерев пот со лба, он пытается поднять жирный зад из кресла, но она жестом показывает, что это совсем не обязательно.

Умение нравиться — то, чего у Карлы не отнять. Нравиться, втираться в доверие и манипулировать. От пациента У.Руссо пока мало толка: он самостоятельно зад-то подтирать стал не так давно, а вот Мадани — штучка занимательная. Самоуверенная и несдержанная. На ровном месте такие проблемы с головой, как у нее, не появляются. Даже после всего, что, согласно бумагам, она пережила.

Каблуки стучат по больничному полу, и Карла чувствует взгляды вслед. Да, она сегодня выглядит как всегда отлично. Учтивая улыбка полицейскому у двери палаты, и он не успевает отдать честь, как вылетает взмочаленная Мадани.

— Сегодня вы на две минуты меньше находились там, — окликает Карла еще издалека, — добрый день, агент Мадани!

Та резко останавливается и пялится исподлобья. Видно, как она сжала зубы. Ноздри раздуваются. О эта старая добрая агрессия. Карла улыбается еще шире и преграждает путь.

— Ваш лечащий врач в курсе, что вы мешаете психоактивные, обезболивающие и алкоголь? — Карла поднимает брови и поправляет очки. — Но это не мое дело. Мое — что в палате с моим пациентом находится посетитель в состоянии измененного сознания, да еще и с явной фиксацией. Очень нетипичный симптом ПТСР: обычно идет избегание причины травмирующего события, и, как сказано в вашем рапорте, — это Уильям Руссо. Вы же ищете его компании дважды в сутки, когда он под действием препаратов спит. Очень занимательная мания. Чисто из профессионального интереса мне бы хотелось пообщаться с тем, кто занимается вами.

— Вы даже не понимаете, что за чудовище лечите! — выплевывает Мадани.

— М-м, водка, — снова улыбается Карла. — Интересный выбор, агент. Вы же только здесь выпиваете суммарно около пинты. Есть ли другие аддикции? Поменялись ли ваши сексуальные предпочтения? Судя по вашему рапорту, вы имели связь с моим пациентом…

— Это не должно вас касаться! — сквозь зубы шипит агентишка.

Карла качает головой:

— Меня касается все, что касается моего пациента.

Мадани лишь злобно сопит — и как же ее бесит спокойствие Карлы. О да! Она бы точно ударила, если бы могла. Определенно — с этой сучкой можно поиграть. Похоже, в органах урезали бюджет на психологическую подготовку будущих агентов. Мадани разворачивается и быстро уходит к лифтам.

Ухмыльнувшись и поправив очки, Карла снова улыбается полицейскому, открывающему перед ней дверь. Ее пациент абсолютно все делает по режиму: спит, пока действует снотворное, жрет, когда приносят, срет — тоже по расписанию. Как в армии. Собственно, на сегодня — это последнее, что помнит пациент. Афганистан, и ничего после. Карла навела справки. У.Руссо был довольно успешным бизнесменом: госконтракты, офис в Челси. Лидер и отличный оратор. Но что-то в рапорте Мадани явно не сходилось. Ну не мог такой спец не справиться с нервной девчонкой.

— Доброе утро, Билли! — Карла приветливо машет начавшему ворочаться пациенту в нелепой маске: не так уж и страшны его шрамы. Видела и похуже. Закрыв жалюзи и чуть развернув кресло, она опускается и закидывает ногу на ногу: — Можешь оставаться в постели, а можешь — сесть напротив меня. Опять снились кошмары? Вижу, что снились.

— Да, — голос звучит сдавлено. Пациент избегает зрительного контакта и слезает с койки. — Снова этот череп…

— Ничего нового? — участливо интересуется Карла, делая для себя пометки. — Можешь его нарисовать? Разумеется, можешь.

— Да, — мотает он головой, пялясь на собственные носки. Его блокнотик и цветные ручки. Опять берет синюю и красную. Подавленное состояние и агрессия. — Ничего нового, совсем ничего. Только какие-то звуки, цвета, мешанина!

Карла замечает тремор рук.

— Билли, — мягко окликает, пытаясь перехватить взгляд, но он увлеченно калякает резкими штрихами очередной череп, — мы обязательно разберемся с этой головоломкой. Она сложная, но мы обязательно решим ее. И я смотрю, ты начал активно тренироваться. Очень заметно.

Он резко поднимает голову, и на Карлу из-под маски смотрят два черных глаза. Внимательно, осмысленно. У пациента редко проскальзывает такой взгляд. Еще одна пометка.

— Я тренируюсь. Мало. Но уже могу отжаться раз двадцать. Скручивания, приседания, статика. Меня не пускают в зал, — Руссо скорее огрызается. Агрессивен. Вероятно — обижен.

— К сожалению, я ничего не могу сделать, — Карла изображает виноватую улыбку и откладывает планшет с бумагами. — Но ты же помнишь, как работать со своим весом. Помнишь же? Помнишь. Ты много чего помнишь на самом деле.

Пациент кивает. Она давно заметила, что он явно что-то делает, и это не лечебная физическая культура. Да, после всего времени, которое он провел в коме, мышцы атрофировались напрочь, но занятия со специалистами больницы лишь вернули бы тонус. И вряд ли были бы настолько эффективны, что больничная футболка стала мала в рукавах.

— Ты вспомнил, — широко улыбнувшись, она берет его за руку. Специально моргает часто, а то «взгляд мозгоправа» отталкивает. Руссо вздрагивает, замирает, внимательно смотрит на нее сквозь прорези маски. Он все еще не до конца доверяет. И прав, конечно. Но это ему совсем не обязательно знать. — Давай попробуем снова вспомнить адреса? Ты же помнишь много адресов.

Большими пальцами она поглаживает его широкую ладонь. Он слегка сжимает пальцы и, бросив быстрый взгляд, кивает, снова отворачиваясь и выдергивая руку. Сирота. Мало тактильных контактов в младенчестве. А то, что он ей рассказал о шраме на плече, говорит, что после того инцидента этот контакт скорее нежелателен. Херр Зигмунд отмечал, что все травмы из детства, и Карла с ним абсолютно согласна. Поджав губы, разворачивает карту Нью-Йорка на столе. Пациент внимательно смотрит, водит указательным пальцем по улицам и авеню.

— Вот тут! — он указывает на церковь в небогатом районе. — Тут Кертис проводил группы поддержки для ветеранов.

— Отлично, — Карла поглаживает его по плечу. — Кертис, ваш медик. Он потерял ногу.

— Да, — коротко отзывается Руссо, не убирая пальца. — Мы с Фрэнки его навещали. Отличный парень!

— Ты посещал группу поддержки, — твердо говорит она, склоняясь над картой и не убирая руки.

— Нет, — после паузы отвечает пациент. — Я… помогал. Аренда…

— Замечательно! — Карла в знак одобрения проводит по его бедру. Пациент не дергается. Вероятно, погружен в воспоминания.

— Мы его посещали! — внезапно вскрикивает Руссо и вскакивает на ноги. Ажитация.

Выставив вперед открытую ладонь, Карла медленно поднимается. Лунный Камень всегда с ней, но это не тот случай, когда его нужно использовать.

— Да, Билли, — не опуская руки, произносит она как можно мягче и поджимает губы. — И он тебя посещал. Вместе со мной. Ты был в коме. Кертис был несколько раз.

— Почему он не приходит сейчас?! — у пациента в голосе слышны истеричные нотки. — Почему?!

Он совершенно не ждет ответа. Громко втягивает воздух под маской и падает обратно.

— Ему скорее всего тяжело, Билли, — Карла снова кладет ладонь ему на колено и садится в кресло. Правда о том, что Кертис считает его больным выродком, который заслуживает смерти, сейчас говорить не стоит. — Тяжело видеть близких людей беспомощными.

Пациент смотрит ей в лицо, и она видит, как у него выступают слезы. Этот опасный преступник — как говорится в рапорте Мадани — сейчас напоминает брошенного котенка. Карла уверена: он не помнит всего того дерьма, что натворил. Но помнит ли, как его творить? Ей интересно это. Она задевает столик, и ручка скатывается. Билл ловко ее ловит и держит так, словно собирается ею убить. Согласно тому же рапорту — хорошо управляется с холодным оружием. Но Руссо миролюбиво кладет ручку обратно.

— Еще адреса? — мягко спрашивает Карла.

Руссо пялится в карту, явно пытаясь сосредоточиться, водит пальцем, начинает нервничать: снова тремор, зачем-то бьет себя по голове, всхлипывает, опять водит пальцем. Модально-неспецифические нарушения внимания, вызванные травмами височной доли и лимбической системы. Карла опускает ладонь поверх его. Останавливает. Переводит на здание, в котором живет. Пациент медленно поворачивается.

— Мой дом. Ты его не знал, но вот он, здесь, — улыбается Карла, засовывает визитку в его блокнотик. — Я буду тебе всегда рада!

— Р-р-разве… — заикается Руссо, тряся головой, — меня не отправят или в дурку, или в тюрьму?

— Отправят, — соглашается она, — если мы с тобой не придумаем план побега. Ты не должен быть ни там, ни там… Тебе там нечего делать.

— Правда? — искренне удивляется пациент.

— Правда, Билли, — Карла растягивает губы в улыбке и проводит рукой по его плечу. Пациент все еще избегает прикосновений к его головой.

Она всегда знала, что камеры пишут только картинку. А на сеансах сидит так, чтобы ее не было видно даже в отражении. Никому не нужно знать, что она говорит, и по губам некоторые неплохо читают. Это ее стиль. Руссо кажется полезным. Уже отобрала других своих пациентов, которые страдают от того, что никому не нужны после армии, которые могли бы пригодиться. Именно этим Руссо и занимался до травмы: убеждал ветеранов в их нужности и устраивал работать. Иногда — нелегально. Доступ к некоторым базам данных — чтобы больше узнать о Мадани — открыл весьма полезную информацию. Да, стоило недешево, но Карла не жалеет. И все видео, которые отыскались в сети, говорят лишь о том, что У.Руссо — прирожденный лидер, которому и в которого верят. То, что нужно. Правда, все самое важное — он не помнит. Ретроградная амнезия, конечно, добавит проблем, и Карла уверена, что то, чего нет на уровне «Я», абсолютно точно присутствует в «Ид». Увеличить дозировку ноотропов, вероятно — отказаться от части препаратов: Карла не так уж и переживает из-за аффективного расстройства настроения у пациента. А вот посткоммоционный синдром куда больше ее волнует, еще и кошмары… Нужно будет снова пересмотреть медикаментозную терапию, чтобы препараты не блокировали то, что ей необходимо разблокировать.


End file.
